


那些本就与史矛革有关的事

by BilBoQ



Series: Smaug/Bilbo Baggins龙哈比 [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilBoQ/pseuds/BilBoQ





	那些本就与史矛革有关的事

北国。蛮荒的土地。蛮荒的民族。信奉龙的图腾。他们的Alpha血管里流淌着火焰。他们的Omega稀缺到只能掳掠别人的妻子。  
这是年仅十三岁的比尔博成年之前从女官那里听说有关北国的全部，但当他真正觉醒成年后，他的父亲和哥哥们突然开始向他频繁地提起那并不遥远但是陌生的北国。  
王族那如燃烧的火焰一般的红发。骁勇善战的勇士。能灌满整条河流的金子。同石头一样常见的宝石。穷奢极欲的不夜城。  
“所以到底谁说的是真的呢？”比尔博趴在学士的桌子前问道。  
学士透过自己有些磨痕的单片眼镜看了看年幼的王子，他转化的消息在这半月内不胫而走，婚约就纷至沓来。而国王早同王储及大臣们仔细商议过了，把南国最尊贵的Omega王子交给北国是最优选。  
他们甚至忽略了北国Alpha远不同于其他Alpha的体格与力量，把明显在水平线以下的Omega嫁给有红龙之称的十九岁王储。  
十九岁仍未有婚姻的红龙，好像他一直在等南国的珍宝长大一样。  
“那些答案，还请殿下亲去北国一探究竟吧。”

耐心从来不是北国人民的美德，仅仅在两个月后，哭叫着挣扎的王子被塞进马车中，身上是早就准备好的婚服，他是一件价值连城的商品，而买方许诺了两国之间的同盟关系，继承人诞生后的百年交好，数不清的金子与绸缎。  
北国来接亲的队伍绵延数里，比尔博坐在马车里，窗外永远是望不到头的北国人高马大的骑士，他仍是远未长大的孩子，被迫参与大人们的游戏。比尔博在路上没有搞明白情况，就连被引导着参加婚礼时也没有，只是最终他终于看清了传言中火焰一般的红发，当红发的主人附身要接近的时候，比尔博伸出手去触碰了。  
那头发很凉很软，并不像是火——但亲吻的嘴唇很像是火，比尔博试图推开面前的男人，但男人不露声色地将他固定在原地。  
传言婚礼盛大且成功，而这次北国与南国的姻亲必将流芳百世。比尔博并没有什么切身体会，他只知道婚礼上对方一次也没同他说过话，更没有在典礼需要的时机之外触碰过他。  
王子成为了王妃，这两种身份之间好像没有什么不同，依然有成群结队的侍女为他更衣梳头，服侍他用餐，在休息时为他擦拭鞋底，揉他酸软的脚掌。只是北国的侍女有点高大，如果她们想要带比尔博去哪里，会直接把他抱在怀里，比尔博不敢拒绝这些巨人，他只好抓着侍女的肩带，小心翼翼地低着头。  
北国婚宴后的庆典果真有能填满小溪那么多的美酒和堆成山的羊肉，而宾客们像是一晚要把这些恩赐享用干净那样拼命，比尔博被混满酒气和笑声的空气熏得几度昏倒，最后不得不被侍女小心抱着去请示庆典另一位主人的意思。  
“把他送回房间就好了。”  
那是之前的仪式结束后，比尔博从自己的丈夫那里听到的第一句话。

被侍女抱进早已备好的婚榻之中后，繁复的装饰和冰冷的温度成了鲜明的对比，比尔博要侍女弄来些取暖的东西，而侍女果断拒绝了：“现在这个季节，不论是壁炉还是厚毛毯都会让史矛革殿下觉得太热的。”  
“可我要冻僵了……”  
“您再忍耐一下，史矛革殿下马上就回来了。”  
但需要忍耐的时间远超比尔博的想象，他蜷缩在一张薄毯下哈着气取暖，不停搓着冰冷的手脚，不停用婚服里衬的袖口和裤脚去遮盖手腕脚腕裸露的小段皮肤。比尔博一直等到在寒冷中睡着后，他也没有等到自己的丈夫。  
在被寒冷包围的睡梦中，比尔博回到了南国，那里有和煦的阳光和艳丽的花朵，而他没有被许诺给任何Alpha，也没有跟任何人结婚——时间像是不停在花园和喷泉间流转，但接下来某个瞬间，陌生的感觉惊醒了比尔博，他发现自己感受到的暖意是因为一个Alpha的怀抱，而陌生触感是史矛革探进他双腿之间的手指。  
“你醒了？”那声音有混着酒气的沉稳。  
比尔博推挤着怀抱着他的男人，但史矛革的手指不停向更深处探入，熟练地按摩着比尔博的穴口，挤进了比尔博湿热的甬道，等在里面试探好了位置，一下一下扣弄着比尔博紧闭的生殖口。仅仅只需一次富有技巧的扣弄，比尔博就彻底脱力了。比尔博的头贴在史矛革胸口，事到如今才开始带着哭腔开口，丝毫没有底气地说着他不要，史矛革手上的动作放缓了些，接着问道：“我哪里做得不对了吗？”  
“我不知道，我不想这样。”  
比尔博没有试图抬起头，他瑟缩在Alpha怀中，早在出发前他就被嘱咐了，他不能忤逆他的Alpha，就像不能忤逆他信奉的神那样，或许贵为王族你可以和你的国王据理力争，但身为Alpha的Omega不行。  
史矛革或许也深谙此道，他之后没有多问，而勉强的前戏就这样结束了。比尔博叹着气，在史矛革把手指从他身体里抽走之后，他一直在等下身奇怪的酸胀感退去。但他知道这样根本不会结束，史矛革的手扣在比尔博的后腰，将他的下身揽起来一些。  
比尔博紧张地吞咽着口水，他抬起头看身上的史矛革，竟发现丈夫的额头上都有了汗。  
真有那么热吗，可为什么他觉得这么冷。比尔博想着就哭了起来，见状史矛革亲吻着比尔博的发旋，腰上的手顺着股缝向下，就这样生生分开了比尔博合拢的腿。  
“你在发抖。”Alpha每说一句话都像是向井里投下了一颗石子，带着你知道那颗石子绝不会回到你手上的坚决。  
“侍女说如果送来加厚的毛毯你会觉得太热，我还不习惯这里的……”  
Alpha突然笑了。而比尔博就停止讲述愣在原地，他不知道自己说了什么让人发笑的东西。  
“我的意思是，你在害怕，我的小鸟。”  
之后的亲吻显得比之前的前戏有技巧得多，撬开比尔博的牙关之后，史矛革的舌尖刮过比尔博口腔中每一寸，比尔博一时间忘记了呼吸，最后也忘记了发抖，等他被扶着坐好在床上后，史矛革将毯子抄起为比尔博裹上，但他光裸的腿还暴露在空气里。史矛革摇了摇床头的铃铛，让侍女点燃了房间的壁炉。  
“这大概是今年最早升起的炉火了。”史矛革的脸在火光下显得更加英俊，比尔博没见过在房间中燃烧的火焰，他想直起腰看个仔细的时候，Alpha伸手握住他的手，接着一路向下来到比尔博的私密处，要比尔博试着给自己做前戏。  
比尔博红着脸点头，他靠在史矛革怀里，用两根手指抚摸自己仍在酸胀的地方。  
按理说Omega分泌的滑液应该是够的，但史矛革还是取来一些给南国王子准备用来防冻疮的药油。又冰又滑的油液跟着陌生的手指在比尔博身体里推得很深，比尔博的双腿紧张地从床上蜷起来，比尔博现在很难保持着坐在床上张开腿的姿势，史矛革只好把他再往怀里收了收：“是不是一点都不疼？”  
“对…但还是很奇怪……”  
史矛革在背后亲吻比尔博的耳朵，等他再问哪里奇怪的时候，比尔博怎么也说不出来。  
房间逐渐暖和起来，在史矛革伸手扒开毯子脱掉比尔博的上衣时，比尔博再也没有发抖了，之后史矛革贴心地把薄毯重新为比尔博裹好，隔着毯子抚摸比尔博尚未开发的胸口和腰腹。  
那力道在弄疼比尔博和没有感觉之间刚刚好，比尔博的胳膊被束住，他也没有任何意见，只是安心地闭上眼让史矛革又把他放平回床上，在他腰后垫了一个长圆枕。他的手指已经湿得滴水，更别说他暴露在空气中的穴口了。  
这次史矛革的手指再怎么粗暴，比尔博也只会小声地哼咛，不安分的腿晃来晃去，被壁炉的火焰映衬得粉红。他不知道在毯子下Alpha是怎么精准地找到自己胸前不起眼的乳珠含在舌尖的，只知道隔着毯子，任何抚摸和舔咬都显得顺滑且柔软。  
气氛黏腻得比尔博随时都会沉沉睡去，正戏开始的时候，他怎么也没有料到自己会尖叫出来。他的Alpha像是要把他从下面生扯成两半那样，把巨大的肉茎用力挤进他今夜第一次被触碰的身体。  
比尔博为自己的失态语无伦次地道歉，他的眼泪都疼到流个不停，被教过没有Alpha会喜欢如此表现的Omega，比尔博现在害怕那个正在侵入他的Alpha会不满。  
“你要我停下吗？虽然我想我不会的。”  
这句自问自答比尔博自知没有他插画的余地，他闭着眼睛不让更多滚烫的液体涌出来，等最难的这一段过去。  
史矛革并不回避自己经验丰富这一事实。未婚的红龙，多少有艳丽身体的少年少女不惜一切代价爬上他的床，只为得到他一夜的爱意，但他的确不习惯南国的Omega，从身到心的生涩，意味着由心至身的抗拒。但同样，史矛革也不回避他的责任，躺在他身下的Omega是远走他乡无依无靠的小鸟，自己身为他的Alpha哪里有抱怨的资格。  
完成进入的史矛革把比尔博抱在怀里安慰，等比尔博哭得缓过来一些才开始抽送。红龙小心地在Omega稚嫩的身体里浅插，像是害怕这具柔软的身体在他怀里融化。  
而现在房间里的温度实在有些高了，比尔博的脸红得能滴下血，身上的薄毯也被他的汗浸得有些润了，史矛革用手找到毯子的边缘一点点为比尔博打开一些，比尔博立马举起挣脱出来的手臂。史矛革本以为自己要被推远了，下一秒他的Omega就用光裸的手臂环住了他的脖子，将自己挂在他的身上，保持着这个艰难的姿势，不停地贴近自己。  
那一刻史矛革很难否认自己被这生涩的求欢打动了，他赶忙将比尔博身上的毯子全都抽走，让比尔博用双臂缠着他的脖子，就那样脱离了床垫。现在只要史矛革放在比尔博腰上的手稍稍用力，他的小鸟就能像王都声名远扬的娼妓一样，富有技巧地摆动含着阴茎身体。  
就算史矛革知道第一次自己不该进得太深，他也没在一次又一次深送中犹豫，比尔博随之而来的细小尖叫像是火焰里被烧裂开的树枝在他耳边炸开，史矛革也报以一次又一次的安慰：“很快就会舒服的。”  
但第一次史矛革仍无法教会比尔博如何高潮，只是自己示范给瞪大眼睛的Omega看——比尔博的双腿攀着他的腰，屁股接受着Alpha一波又一波的射精，那被一点点填满的陌生感觉让比尔博泪痕未干的脸上露出了探究的表情，于是史矛革在结束后用很多的亲吻告诉比尔博Omega是如何怀孕的。  
“我都知道。”比尔博有些不满，这种事他还是会学的。  
“可你看起来一点都不知道。”说着史矛革轻轻按压着比尔博的小肚子，有些之前被他送进去的精液又流了出来，比尔博就红着脸掰开史矛革的手指。  
两人就那么沉默地对峙着，等空气里只剩下火焰燃烧的声音，城堡外庆祝烟火声和呼喝声还在，比尔博还没开口问，史矛革回答说这样的庆祝不到天快亮应该是不会停下的。  
“他们不会累吗？”比尔博说着躺在史矛革身侧，“我已经很累了。”  
“累了就休息吧。”  
说完史矛革也躺了下来，他叫人送来了新的薄毯，并且熄灭了壁炉，比尔博支起脖子看那丛火焰呼一下灭了，露出了很是惋惜的表情。  
而史矛革的手就那样又把比尔博摁回枕头上躺好，接着揽住比尔博：“跟我这个活火炉一起睡你还怕冷？可怜我一下，不然我会热得睡不着的。”  
“要是我冻得睡不着呢？”  
“那一定是你离我太远了。”  
面对这种耍赖的说法，比尔博想到睡着也没有想到反驳的话。


End file.
